The Ootori Child
by Cookie Whisperer
Summary: When Kyoya's father made him angry Kyoya ran off and got a girl pregnant on accident. 3 years later the child's pre-school burns down. Kyoya ends up having to tell people about the kid, but how?
1. Character description

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Character: Ciel Phantom

Hair:Blue

Eyes:dark blue

Age:3

Likes: His father,Honey(his voice), Math, Cake,and Doctor Who

Dislikes: Vegetables,reading, baths

Favorite Color: Turquoise

Family: Kyoya Ohtori(father) and Eliza Smith(mother)

History: When Kyoya was 14 his father made him so angry he ran off with a commoner and ,unknown to him, got her pregnant. After Ciel was born the hospital informed Kyoya that he had a child and Eliza had died in childbirth. Kyoya only told his sister Fuyumi and Honey so they could help raise Ciel. He got an apartment by Ciel's preschool. Fuyumi acts as a babysitter and lives in Kyoya's apartment with Ciel.

Intelligence: Although he is only 3 , Ciel knows how to solve most math problems up to pre-calculus. He is about a 1st grade reader though. Kyoya tries to help him all he can and is the reason he can do so much math

Host club: On occasions when Ciel cannot be taken care of by Fuyumi,Kyoya, or preschool, Honey will come babysit Ciel for the night or whenever is needed. No one else in the host club knows about Ciel.


	2. Kyoya has a Son!

**Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host ,this story takes place during Tamaki's and Kyoya's second year  
**

**Third person:**

It was after club hours and the room was silent except for swallows of eating from Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyoya Ohtori could be heard typing, and the sound of cups and saucers clanging from Haruhi Fujioka cleaning up. Two cell phones started ringing at the same time through the clubroom. Haruhi was so startled she dropped the cup she was holding.

"Hello?" Kyoya Ohtori said

"**Hello, this is Day Dream Day Care, is this Kyoya Ohtori**?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yes, this is he."

"**I'm sorry to inform you but the room that your son was in has caught fire. There were no fatalities although some of the kids may experience nightmares**."

At the first part everyone in the room looked at Kyoya. Tamaki Suoh for one was in his corner of gloom muttering about how "Mommy" did not tell him about his child. The Twins were looking at Kyoya in disbelief that he would even _somehow_ have a child. Mori was looking at him in slight disbelief and Haruhi was in the back getting changed into her street clothes. The only person not freaking out was Honey "Haninozuka" because he was in his own conversation.

"Hello?" Honey asked quite curiously as he noticed Kyoya answering a call too.

"**Hello, this is Day Dream Day Care, Is this Mitsukuni Haninozuka?**" The female voice asked. Honey could hear someone saying almost the same thing in the background.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"**I'm sorry to inform you but the child you are helping take care of was caught in a fire. Although there were no fatalities, some may have nightmares.**"

Both boys missed the second part because they took off running to the same limo. The rest of the club looked at each other then took off after them hopping into the next limo. They fallowed the two boys to a day care on the other side of town-the commoner side.

Kyoya pov:

After the phone call, Honey and me rushed to the daycare center and started to look for Ciel, my son. As soon as we located him by one of the daycare specialists, we rushed over to them. Ciel looked as if he was crying and the woman holding him handed him over as soon as I reached him. He started crying harder and latched on to my neck (almost choking me) wailing out Honey's name. When Honey reached us, he hugged Ciel as best he could, Ciel was still in my arms, and we waited for him to calm down thought I saw the host club behind a pole but when I turned to look there was nothing.

"Hey there little buddy, how're you doing?" Honey asked in his "regular voice". Ciel started to cry again. I pushed my glasses up into a glare. Honey knows his "regular" voice scares Ciel.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry Ciel I forgot. Are you okay? Your father and I are worried about you. Can you please stop crying?" Honey said while his voice slowly started dropping into his actual voice, which was an octave and a half lower than the one he usually used.

Ciel sniffled a bit and I handed him my handkerchief. He blew his nose and gave it back.

"Thank you daddy." He told me still sniffling a bit.

"It's all right as long as you're okay." I replied smiling a bit.

"Yeah just a little scared is all." At this Honey stepped in and took Ciel from me.

"Come on, we should get him home." Honey tuned and headed back to the limo with Ciel.

I saw a streak of blond and knew that the host club was watching.

"You can come out now, Tamaki." I pushed my glasses into a glare and looked directly at the "king". Tamaki, being the idiot he is, he fell alerting everyone else to his presence.

"Ask any questions now."

"You have a son? How old is he? What is his name? Who is the mother? What is His birthday? Why was Honey here with you? Why are we in the commoner part of town? What happened? Is that smoke? When were you going to tell us? Does your father know about him? How did you have a child?" The blond Idiot asked really fast.

"Well to answer your questions, Yes, 3, Ciel Phantom, Eliza Smith, November 11th 2011, he takes care of Ciel, Ciel and Fuyumi live here, there was a fire, yes, in 2 years, no and I would like to keep it that way for at least a year. To answer your last question my father got me mad when I was 14 and I ran off and found Eliza Smith. We had sex and Ciel is the product of it. Eliza died in childbirth and the medics alerted me of my child the next day. Does that answer your questions?"

"No, why is his name Ciel Phantom if your last name is Ohtori and hers was Smith?"

"Well, she happened to be an "Otaku" and Ciel's hair and eyes look like the character Ciel Phantomhive from the anime Kuroshitsuji."

"Why does Honey take care of Ciel?"

"When the daycare is closed," I pointed to the center," and Fuyumi and I are busy, Honey babysits needed someone older than us and Honey was the best candidate. And if you are wondering Mori doesn't know."

"One last question, can he come to the club room tomorrow he is just so CUTE!" He practically screamed.

"Sure but he will sit with me and or honey and only if he wants to." I started walking away to his squealing.


	3. Daddy's Club

**PLEASE READ:I Don't reread first two chapter if read previous to 5/22/14 By the way, I just want to get this out there I won't update often. As seen before. If you want I can try to incorporate ideas given to me in reviews but I make no promises.I will try to update more during summer vacation(June 6th- someday in September) again no promises. I'm a really bad author but I had this in my head for a long time, so if you could review with ways to make my writing better they will be appreciated.**

After school but before club (there was about a thirty-minute interval) Kyoya went to the fountain in front of Ouran. Fuyumi was waiting there holding a sleepy Ciel just as she had said she would. Well, besides the sleepy part. Said child perked right up when he felt himself being transferred from Fuyumi to Kyoya's arms. Kyoya started to head to music room #3. When Kyoya started to walk Ciel looked up hitting his head on Kyoya's chin.

"Daddy, are you ok?" pondered Ciel slightly worried when he heard his father's grunt of pain.

"Yes, fine," Kyoya, replied curtly recovering from the shock of his chin being banged. Ciel yawned cutely, it would have had the girls screaming kiwi had they been there. Fortunately, they were not.

"Daddy, can I sleep? I'm reaaaaallllllllllyyyyy tired."

"Sure, but I'm going to sleep to that bonk really hurt."

In a small voice, Ciel said sorry. Kyoya nodded and sat them down on the sofa/bed in Honey's sleeping corner. They were the first hosts to arrive. Ciel was in the middle of the bed, slightly visible, while Kyoya was all the way in the back, shrouded in darkness.

(15 minutes later)

Mori entered the clubroom with a VERY sleepy Honey on his shoulders.

"Honey, sleep," the tall stoic teen said, well, stoically.

"OKAY!" Honey exclaimed happy to finally get some sleep. Seeing no one else/possible threats, Mori sat at their hosting table and played checkers on his phone. Honey bounced over to his "bed" and saw a sleeping Ciel.

"Fine, we can share but only this once," Honey muttered darkly.

(5 min until club time everyone's there)

"Do you think we should wake them, Tono, club starts in five minutes?" the twins asked in synchronization. Tamaki gasped looking horrified. In a small voice he answered,

"One of them maybe, but **both** of them? Do you shady twins have a death wish?"

See, as time went on Honey had begun to cuddle Ciel, and Kyoya had heard something as well and began to as well. This action brought Kyoya out of the darkness and very close to Honey,

(10 minutes into club time)

One of Kyoya's few regulars asked Tamaki where he was and in reply got a point to Honey's sleeping area. Confused the girl went over and saw Honey and Kyoya hugging a child each from a different side. She could not help it she squealed "MOE!"

All three boys sat up in their natural (scary) sleepy state. Every girl looking at them backed away screaming. The club member's not sleeping came forward to see what had scared them. When they saw Kyoya and Honey, they paled (except Mori who was used to it), when they saw Ciel, they backed away, including Mori this time.

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

When the girls incessant screeching finally stopped the host club just had to see what was up. Sitting up with my "Shadow King" glare, I spotted Ciel and Honey doing it too through the corner of my eye. The host's eyes looked from me to Honey finally settling on Ciel. When they saw him they backed away, smirked in my head and got up went to the kitchenette and made 3 cups of coffee. One large cup for me, one large cup for Honey, and one large cup for Ciel. One cup had no sugar, one had almost half the bucket, and the final one had half of what was left. Putting my shadow façade back on I went outside gave Honey his that is the one with the final half. After I gave Ciel his coffee, the one with no sugar, everyone looked horrified. Whether it was because I gave him coffee or I gave him the one with no sugar I am not entirely sure. After about 5 minutes Honey and Ciel, we are back to their normal hyperactive selves while working on the clubs budget I kept my eye on Ciel ready to defend him if the king decided to hug him. Suddenly, the doors opened. Haruhi entered saying,

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm late promise it won't happen again. " Her eyes zeroed in on Honey giving Ciel a Piggyback ride across the room.

"Senpai, I know you like cut things but taking a child is crossing the line, "she said a little peeved at Honey. She walked over and picked up Ciel, who started to cry. It is going to be fun seeing her reaction and the other girls'. I cleared my throat.

"Haruhi, where, pray tell, are you taking my child?" her eyes widened to saucers and she fumbled a little. "Careful Haruhi, you wouldn't believe the cost of a child" She came over and dropped the crying Ciel in my lap, which made him quite a little, although still very hard. Everyone was watching us now. So Annoying. I stood up with Ciel in my arms clinging to my neck. Very softly, I sang a song called Vale Decem, swaying slightly across the room, calming him down.

"Are you done?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and clung to my neck.

"Daddy, can I have some cake?"

"Sure but first you have to earn it," I say pushing my laptops screen up. He looked over and his eyes lit up. He crawled into my lap and started to take over my budgeting that I was doing. Haruhi who had been watching this whole time walked away muttering about bad parents. After she walked, away Ciel bounded over to Honey's table to get the pre-requested cake.

*Ciel's P.O.V.*

As I approached Uncle Honey's table I started to hum a little beat that was stuck in my head for a while.

"Do you hear drums, or somethin'?" uncle Honey asked in his scary high voice. Mori grunted in agreement and they looked over at me. I grinned at them and bounced my way over. When I got there, Uncle Honey swung me up onto his lap. Hugging me as he does Usa-Chan. He giggled and cut me a big piece of cake. After all, he taught me to eat cake like him and knew what I had come to him for. All the girls giggled.

"Why'd you give him such a big piece and why'd Kyoya-Senpai give him a cup of coffee?" One of the 1st year girls asked.

"Well, he really likes cake, almost as much as me! Also, the only way the three of us is a cup of coffee," Uncle Honey giggled in his scary high voice. When I flinched into his grasp, he looked down at me, frowned, and buried his face in my hair mumbling a sorry. The girls started squealing at him.

"Hey, Ciel, I forgot to ask, did you finish your work?" Uncle Honey asked in his nice voice. The girls looked horrified while I nodded happily. He got a scary grin and asked, "Even your reading?" I gulped and looked scared and started to run away.

**Special thanks to **humanentity **My first reviwer and I will try to last chapter you have seen the name and I tried to incorporate some references.**


	4. Are You My Mummy?

**PLEASE READ:When I went through to review the chapter on my phone(ch 2) i noticed a lot of mistakes and I apologize. I don't have a beta and I'm not that good with spelling and grammar( sometimes I omit words too). One instance was I said kiwi instead of Kawai, if you spot any mistakes please tell. Also there will be things not in my character description that happens.( You can stop reading my A/N now)  
**

**Funny story: While I was working on this my sister spilled nail polish remover on me while inquiring why my room smelled like fire.( Scented wall plug-in, don't worry , I'm not an arsonist or anything.)  
**

*Ciel's P.O.V.*

I was watching the tall blond. He looked like a character from one of my Daddy's bedtime stories. They were often about a prince and his knights, the princess and her people, the townspeople and their fan clubs. Daddy said that if I ever saw the prince to call him Mommy. I do not know why. He had grinned at me when I asked why. All he said in return was revenge. That of course piqued my interest, but that is a story for another time.

I decided to ask him.

"Mister, Are you my Mummy?" the man seemed to deflate at my question, retreat to a corner, and grow ….mushrooms? Weeeiirrrrddddoooo. At this point, I saw Uncle Honey catching up to me about my reading so I ran to the only safe place. The Princess.

I was almost there went I tripped on nothing and tumbled head of foot (in a tumbleweed look- move) towards her. The twins that were there started to laugh. Until they saw Daddy, They quickly apologized. The princess came up to me.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Choking back a sob( it really hurt), I replied.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for your concern, Hime," I looked up to her. She had an annoyed tick mark on her face.

"Don't call me that!"

"But, But, aren't you the princess in my daddy's stories?"

"I'm not a princess, I'm a dude! Come on kid I thought you were Kyoya-Sempai's kid," She almost yelled at me. Daddy came up and knelt at my level.

"Ciel, remember the stories I told you?" I nodded. "This fellow is the natural prince, the one who talking to girls was easy for," Daddy picked me up and took me into the corner." The princess in my stories is about your mother, the most beautiful women who lived. Alright?" I understood but one thing was nagging at my mind,

"But, that lad was a girl! It was obvious! Look me in the eye and tell me she isn't," I demanded. Daddy sighed,

"You're right Ciel, she is. And she didn't mean anything by implying that you weren't smart. She has a major debt to the club. Pretending to be a dude, she's making up the money she owes. Don't tell anyone," He looked at me then Uncle Honey looking for me across the room," what did you do, this time?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I sorta didn't practice my reading, before he gave me cake. Forgive me Daddy! I was just so excited for cake I forgot, and –"he cut me off.

"Its fine Hun, just go do it now. Also, help yourself to some cake if you want when you're done." Ruffling my hair, he walked away. Coming back with my book, he picked me up and carried me to a sofa far from the others in the room. He handed me my book and walked away. "Mommy" walked up and looked at me weird.

"How are you reading _Frog and Toad,_ when you are, what, _three_?" I glared. He quivered.

"Daddy helps me read. What do _you_ want, _Mommy_," I asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me come up with a cosplay idea for the club," "Mommy said almost crying. Then he noticed.

"DON'T CALL ME MOMMY! I'M DADDY!" Confused I replied,

"But daddy's over there working on his budgeting." He deflated and told me to tell any ideas to "your so called daddy". I shrugged and walked over. Looking over Daddy asked,

"Did you finish the chapters I assigned?" I nodded, and saw some girls looking at us.

" Mommy told me to tell you if I had any ideas for a cosplay," Daddy nodded ,as if to say And?," I don't know what cosplay is" he smiled pleasantly**(A/N: I'm thinking of a certain smile but I can't explain, grr)**

"Well, Hun, it's the practice of dressing up as a character from a movie, book, or video game, especially one from manga and anime." I had an ohh moment.

"Okay, Daddy, how 'bout Doctor Who?"

"Whose who?"

"Well, how about you play Craig Owens, Mommy can play River, The girly-guy person can be The Doctor, the ninth one, Uncle Honey can be a Darleck, That tall dude can be a Cyber man, and the twins can be-um shoot I can't think of anyone!" daddy chuckled.

"How about they play, hum, how about, Weeping Angels. What about you?"

"Isn't it OBVIOUS? Stormagedon: Dark Lord of All!" I said with a giggle. Daddy got a call right then. All I heard was beach, bring any friends, don't disappoint. Daddy looked at me and sighed then smiled.

"Ciel, when you get home pack your bags. We are going to Okinawa to check up on the manor there," He said then told Uncle Honey the same thing and went back to work. I got some cake and waited to go home. Club ended and Daddy took me home.

**Short I know. I'm going to update tomorrow i just wanted to get this out . Thanks for all the favs, follows, reviews and reads, they mean a lot. Also, I didn't want to put the beach visit in this.** **Can someone please tell me how to create those grey line things please?I can't figure it out.I'm also coming up with ideas for the story i don't have a lot, I'm open for suggestions.  
**


	5. 1 and 2 day in Okinawa

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

In the morning, at the most ungodly hour, my maids woke me to prepare for the trip to Okinawa. After a few screams and squeals, I was up and ready and on my way to Honey-Sempai's house. He came in tired and ready to kill. Receiving my generous cup of coffee, he brightened up enough to comply and get ready. Next, we went to collect Ciel. I went in to retrieve him since he snaps at Honey sometimes. I went in and greeted Fuyumi.

"Hey Otouto, Be careful he was up late last night. He might be grumpy still. Have fun in Okinawa!" Fuyumi warned.

"Will do, thanks for the warning," I replied making a cup of coffee. I went towards Ciel's room to wake him up. When I entered, he sat up and glared. Walking to him, he started to throw his pillow at me. Of course, I caught it in mid-air, but he still had to have his punishment. Throwing pillows is a no-no in my house.

"Ciel, wake up, "I handed him his coffee," Uncle Honey is in the car waiting and we need to leave now to be there by nightfall."

"Why do I have to go, Daddy?"

"Cause I said so, now hurry up. For throwing that pillow you will have punishment," he gulped and finished getting ready. With my help of course. What kind of father would I be if I couldn't even help him dress? We went back down stairs and left for Okinawa.

*Some time later*

When we arrived in Okinawa of course, we just _had_ to go play on the beach. We changed into our swimsuits and went to the beach. The sight made me try to run back to the manor.

"MOMMY! YOU FINALLY ARRIVED! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUUU!" the "King" exclaimed. He caught me and tried to toss me in the water. Then he hugged Ciel. Hell to the no. I snatched him out of Tamaki's arms before Ciel even started to cry. You see, Ciel has a fear of creepy people. And weirdoes. And anyone he doesn't know picking him up.

"Whoa, Kyoya you move _fast_," The twins said in perfect unison.

"I'm simply one hell of a father," I said.

"But, why did you do that?"

"Ciel fears the unknown, so he tries to learn as much as he can,"

"Okay, let's have some fun!" the idiot trio said and ran off in the water.

*Dinner Time*

Ciel had been having a bad day, after all, practically everyone trampled him except Haruhi, Honey and me. Even Mori- Sempai accidently tripped over him while Honey was in the bathroom. He was absolutely pissed off at the idiotic club and almost hit them, until I promised to take him into town tomorrow and buy him any item of his choice. The Host club coming is punishment enough for this morning. We were settling into dinner when Ciel started to feel a little sick.

" Tou-san, I hafta throw up," Ciel says as he pulls on my sleeve urgently . " It's shellfish bad."

"Okay , come on, hurry up let's get to the bathroom," I say standing up and herding him out of the dining room as the other club members stare, having witnessed the display but not having heard as Ciel had said it quietly as to not disturb the meal. After all, what kind of Father would I be if I could not teach my son proper table manners? We made it to the bathroom Ciel having run the last 10 feet. He leaned over the toilet seat, barfing up his dinner. Sitting down behind him, I began to rub his back.

"What was in the food?" I quietly whisper to myself, "Ciel I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner, this whole thing could've been adverted."

" It's okay Tou-san you didn't realize that the food was shellfish, I should have been paying attention. " I hung my head. Ciel is allergic to shellfish and I did not figure out that that was what Honey and Haruhi were collecting.

"No, it's my fault your _3_,"I sigh and pull him into my lap. He was recovering from all his puking and dry heaving.

" Just because I'm 3 doesn't mean I can't be aware of what I'm eating."

"Your right," I sigh standing up carrying Ciel in my arms, his head under my head," Let's get back before the others worry too much."

When we got back, the others look worried but continued on eating. I made Ciel a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and we all went to bed. The next morning Ciel and I were in town looking for something. For what I do not know, but Ciel kept pulling me along. We finally stopped in front of a small bakery that I recognized form the tourist booklet.

"Are you sure you want cake?" I asked because he had said he still was not feeling perfectly up to par.

" YES YES YES!" He chanted pulling me inside.

" Okay, but if you get sick again it's your own fault. You can get whatever you want."

" I know _that_ Daddy," he says in duh tone. Ciel walked up to the glass case and started to look at all the cakes.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The shopkeeper joyfully asks.

"HI! May I please get your two of your chocolate, vanilla, marble, rainbow, red velvet, cheesecake, chocolate cheesecake, Honey glazed, and a cookie dough ice cream cake? OoO, also can I get three of your biggest strawberry cakes? "The shop keeper looked at him a little perturbed and said in a patronizing voice" Sure thing." He then looked at me expecting me to be correcting him, not handing him my credit card.

"Are_ you_ sure?" He asked breathless. I simply nodded, I did after all say _anything_. He took my credit card and started boxing the cakes.

" Are you sure about the strawberry cake Ciel?" He does not like strawberry cake that much.

"Ya, Daddy, there for Uncle Honey," Ciel, exclaimed flashing me an innocent smile.

After we got the cakes we started home.

So ...I'm a *little* late. Heh. Forgive me?


	6. Day 3 and Home again

Kyoya's POV

We went home from the cake shop just to arrive to everyone packing. Tomorrow was the last day here after all and we were leaving early. We gave honey his cakes and went to put the rest in the fridge while Honey devoured them. Ciel and I went to go pack what little we had left.

*next day*

Today we went to the fair that just happened to coincide with the trip. The twins and Tamaki were dragging us all around. I _finally_ stopped them to get lunch.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, what is it Ciel? Are you still not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, but can we get McDonalds?"

"Sure thing bud," I replied. We walked over to where I had seen the McDonald arches last and walked in. The host club followed with looks of awe, except Haruhi who was studiously examining the menu.

"So this is what a **commoner** restaurant looks like!" the idiot trio exclaimed. I sighed. Idiots!

"Yes it is, now I would like a Shrimp Fireo** (I actually found the Japanese menu and this is on it,everything I say here is on the menu)**, and a Chicken Mc nugget happy meal, with apples **(Fun fact apples aren't on the menu but corn is?)**?" I say to the cashier, except I angle the last part at Ciel.

"Ew, gross, apples are rubbish, fries please!" Ciel tells the cashier. She smiles and tells me the price. I pay and we sit down .I can still see and hear the club though unfortunately.

"Hello, I would like a number 1(Big Mac), with fries," Haruhi says and pays.

"Uh… Can we get… 2 chicken nugget happy meals with … fries and orange Qoo**(Legitimate drink in Japan that failed in Germany so that's why it's not in America)** please?" The twins order next.

"Uh…..can I get the… Demi cheese gras roller** (Again actually on the Japanese menu)**? With fries? And Grape Qoo? Thank you" Tamaki then orders.

"Hiya! Can we get a Tonkatsu Mac Burger, and a Big mac?" Honey exuberantly orders then joins us.

"I can't wait for our food it's been _forever_ since I babysat and we got this, hasn't it Ciel?"

"Yes, yes, it has Uncle Honey, I've been craving it for a while. " The food arrives and the rest of the host club eats some of their food and instantly begins wolfing it down. It was gross.

"This is simply _divine_! We must come back and get some for the girls," Tamaki raves and starts doing his "wriggle".

"Tamaki, you are aware that McDonalds are in _practically_ every city, right? " I interrupt. He deflates and shrinks back down.

"Good one Mother! But seriously can we get some at home?" The twins ask pleadingly.

"Of course, you idiots," I reply getting annoyed. Ciel tugs me outside to ride some of the coasters they have set up. We go on the Ferris wheel and then head to the car.

*At Ciel's House, rest of hosts dropped off*

I stayed the night with Ciel so I could say goodbye to him in the morning.

"Daddy? Why don't you live with us? The other kid's fathers live with them. If it's because you're ashamed of me I promise I'll make you proud. Why have I never seen where you live? Is it because you're ashamed of it? I promise I won't judge! Please just…_don't leave me_…..I'm tired of not seeing you as often as other kids see their fathers. Please take me with you home," Ciel rants when he comes to wake me up. With each word, he says I realize how bad of a father I have been to him.

"Alright, we can go to my house. I'm so sorry about how I acted to you your whole life, Ciel I'm sorry." After the heartwarming speech, we head out to go to my dad's mansion. I give Ciel instructions to my room. He nods and walks away whipping his head around in awe. Walking to my dad's office, I think about how this conversation will play out.

"Kyoya, how was the manor?" that was my dad, straight to business.

"Fine, the staff could be a little better paid though, they were lacking spirit, and I think that will boost it," I replied. Of course, there was no "spirit lacking staff" I just knew how little my father's staff was paid.

"Well, you better go _entertain_ that woman you brought home," he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"WHAT! I most certainly did_ NOT_ bring any woman home," I vehemently replied.

" Okay, well then you better go entertain the lad, you know, I don't care what way you_ "swing"_ as long as you _eventually_ have a wife, right?" I stared at him aghast. I hurried out. I got to my room and saw Fuyumi reorganizing my drawers AGAIN, and Ciel giggling when she held up my boxers disgusted. Annoyed, I asked what she was doing. Apparently, I was a horrible folder, never mind the fact that ALL my clothes were strewn everywhere.

"Fuyumi, as much as I love you, _please_ leave," I pleaded. She giggled and left.

"Wow, dad you have an awesome house, how come me and Fuyumi don't live here?"

"First, it's Fuyumi and I, Ciel and second, my dad doesn't know you're here," I reply sadly.

"Why not?"

"Well, as you can tell we're sort of rich, and you were born out of wedlock, where you don't marry the kid's mom or dad, and I never got the chance," He looks saddened then brightens.

"Well, we can still have fun right?"

"Yeah, yeah we can," I tell him with a look of adoration on my face. He jumps down and looks around for something to do. He settles on helping me put stuff away. He grimaces at some of my clothes.

"Why do you have hot pink boxers with _rainbows and unicorns_ on them?" Ciel asks with disgust. I sigh,

"That idiot blond bought them for my birthday, I don't think I would ever willingly look at those," he nods and puts them back. In the end, we were very tired so we go to sleep. I don't think I could have _ever_ anticipated what happened the next morning.

**MUWHAHAH Cliff hanger! I'm sorry i took so long to update but I will try to crank a chapter out this Friday as I am on thanksgiving ! I'm sad though because I had half of this written at school and I forgot to bring the notebook home. And yes, it has occurred to me that they share the same voice,glad you noticed, how do you think I choose Ciel as a name? I am not very creative with names... also I ment to imply that the OC was Ciels mother but i can work in another OC? hehe.  
**


	7. AN

Sorry Sorry I swore I wouldn't do this but... I need some help. I have two-ish ways that this next chapter can go and I was hoping you guys could review to tell me how you want it to be? So I can have his father act a couple different ways when he finds out. He can be chill and embrace him into the family or he can disown him or just generally act with animosity? I'm not sure how I want him to react to Ciel so I figured...why not ask the readers? Thanks for dealing with my bad update times, I appreciate it. I promise that I will take this down when I update the next chapter.


End file.
